


女装play

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	女装play

女装play

他站在角落，看着台上的美人。

美人穿了一件丹青水色的修身旗袍，将身材勾勒得凹凸有致，手中团扇遮住了半张脸，若隐若现更勾人。

他的眼睛就没有离开过台上的人。他看那从袖口露出来的白皙的手臂，被布料遮住的纤细的腰，侧着身时显露出来的勾勒出完美形状的臀部，蹬着高跟鞋更显脆弱的脚踝，还有那张摄人心魄的脸。

他松了松领带，决定今天要好好压着这货来一炮。

 

演出结束后的后台一片混乱，他径直走到那人的专属化妆间，推门进去就看到那人背对着他在洗脸。假发已经摘下，修身的旗袍让他的背影看起来更加性感，因为弯着腰而微微撅起的屁股更是让他直接硬了。

毫不犹豫关门落锁，上前两步从后面抱住那人。

突然被抱住美人惊呼了一声，睁眼看到是他便不再反抗，透过镜子瞪了他一眼。他却是看着美人入了神。

这个人刚刚在洗脸，脸上都是水，水珠顺着脸颊滑落，鬼使神差的，他伸出舌头舔去美人脸上的水迹，然后低头含住他的嘴唇，抿了抿，舌头灵巧的撬开他的嘴巴，扫过他的牙床，扫过他口腔的每一个角落，勾住他的小舌头跟自己纠缠。

“唔……”美人被他突然的吻弄得有些措手不及，但很快就放松了身子窝在他怀里跟他接吻。但是这个维持姿势久了脖子会难受，因此他没吻多久便放开了怀里的人。

被放开后美人扭了扭脖子，瞪了他一眼，转身回去拿挂在镜子旁的毛巾。他上前一步从后面抱住美人，两只手抓在他胸前的假胸上，低头吻他的后颈。

“卧槽你干嘛？”美人被他这动作吓了一跳，感受到胸前的手在不安分的揉弄他垫在胸前的那两块硅胶，忍不住翻了个白眼，“你变态啊，这是假的你不知道吗。”

他舔完了后颈去舔美人的耳朵，含住那小巧的耳垂，往他耳朵里吹气，舌头顺着耳廓滑下来，伸进他耳朵里模仿性交不断进出。

美人被他弄得身子一软，两手撑在洗漱台上让自己能站稳。抬头看到镜子里的自己一身旗袍，胸前的两个隆起被身后的男人揉弄得变了形，明知道那是假的，却还是生出几分羞耻。

“你够了啊，赶紧放手。”他回头赶人，伸手就要去掰那人抓在他胸前的手，谁知那人手快，一手搂在他胸前，一手往下掀开他裙子隔着内裤握住那根东西揉了揉，稍微用点力就让他瘫倒在他怀里。

“媳妇儿你今天好美，我在台下看你都看硬了。”他把人压在洗漱台前，撅起的屁股正好对着自己下身的鼓起，故意挺身蹭了蹭，感受到身下的人身子一抖，俯下身去在他耳边轻声说，“你看你现在像不像落难少女被欺辱？嗯？”

美人抬头看了眼镜子里的自己，满脸的绯红让他立马低下了头。身后的人还在不断耸动着那根东西蹭他的屁股，灼热的气息喷在他的后颈上，烫得吓人。

“别闹了！”他挣脱开他的束缚，转过身刚想说两句，就被人拦腰抱起来。

他把他抱到梳妆台前，自己坐到椅子上，再把他放到自己大腿上，用膝盖把他两腿叉开，一手从裙摆下伸进去揉着他已经微微勃起的性器，一手继续按揉着他胸前的隆起。

他在他耳边低喘，亲着他的后颈和脖子含糊不清地说，“今天在这做一次，好不好？”

看了看在对方手里不断涨大的性器，还有屁股底下那个快爆掉的东西，美人狠狠一咬牙，“行，你动作快点。”

单方面的强迫变成了两个人的合奸，动作立刻就顺利了许多。美人甩下了高跟鞋，伸手去解自己的旗袍扣子，他则是费力地把美人的内裤脱下来。

旗袍解开后美人刚把那两块硅胶拿出来扔到桌子上，胸前立刻就多了一只手，在他一边的乳粒上揉搓拉扯。胸前一直是他的敏感点，被这么一抚弄他立刻就瘫软了身子倒在那人怀里任凭他动作。

他低头看着美人倒在他怀里，放松了身子让他随意侵犯，从心底泛出一股成就感。低头在他脸颊上亲了口，接着埋头去吻他的肩膀和后背，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕。手上动作也没停，尽力尽力伺候着那个可爱的透着粉色光泽的器物。

他的手上功夫很不错，先是抓着两个卵蛋揉了揉，又握住那根东西，从底部往上缓慢撸着，拇指堵在铃口，指腹磨蹭着整个顶端。随着他的动作，美人原本微红的脸色变成了潮红，双眼逐渐失神，张着嘴，像条缺氧的鱼。

“呃啊……我不行了……我要射了……”美人的头靠在他肩膀上，抬眼看着他，泛着水光的眸子显得可怜兮兮，撅着个小嘴唇，“亲一下……我要亲亲……”

这么乖巧的媳妇儿可不常见，他笑着低头，含住那两片柔软的唇瓣，伸出舌头舔了舔，对方微微张开嘴，他毫不犹豫趁虚而入，勾过迎上来的小舌头纠缠，热切地交换口水。

上面亲得火热，他手上动作可没停，加快力道和速度撸动，没一会就射了出来，美人的呻吟则是被他堵在了嘴里。

他举起自己满是精液的手，挑眉看着液体的主人。释放过后的美人慵懒的窝在他怀里，见他看过来勾起嘴唇笑了笑，抓过他的手放在自己嘴边，一根根手指慢慢舔去他手上的东西。

他倒吸口气，显然被这个场面刺激得不行，依旧束缚在西装裤里的性器涨得发疼。在美人胸前揉了两把后，他很快就转移阵地到了身后的两片臀瓣，揉了揉那充满肉感让他爱不释手的小屁股，微微掰开露出一条缝，伸进食指在穴口探了探，许久未被进入过的小穴紧致得容不下任何东西。

这时候美人也把他手上的东西舔干净了，感受到他的动作，翻了个白眼，“你不会准备就这么进去吧？”

“怎么会。”他笑了笑，拍拍美人的屁股让他站起来，把旗袍脱了趴在梳妆台上撅起屁股，自己也脱了西装裤和内裤，把憋了许久的小东西放出来舒缓一会，又从西装口袋里拿出一瓶润滑剂和几个套套。看到他这一动作的美人又是一个白眼，“准备这么充分，预谋已久啊。”

他笑了笑，也不说话，把润滑剂抹在美人穴口，又在手上倒了点，按摩了许久才伸进去一根手指。

“呃……”美人皱了皱眉，太久没被进入了，现在只是一根手指就有些疼。

他弯下腰，掰过美人的脸跟他接吻，分散他的注意力，手指缓慢坚定地往里探。

美人的后穴紧致到了极点，只是一根手指就让他感受到了极大的阻力，一层一层的壁肉不断挤压着他，像是要把他推出去，又像是紧紧包裹着他往里吸。

他感叹着美人小穴里的美好，缓缓又刺进一根手指。

“啊啊……疼……”增加了一根手指让美人的疼痛又加了一分，咬着唇的样子可怜得不行。他赶紧又倒了点润滑剂在穴口，同时用另一边手撸动着美人低垂的性器，让小家伙精神起来。

“嗯哼……”辛苦的扩张终于是有了点效果，美人的表情终于不那么痛苦了，下身也挺立了起来，开始慢慢享受。见状，他趁热伸进了第三根手指。

他操纵着三根手指在美人内壁中进出，一层层壁肉包裹着它们，要退出时紧紧包裹着你吸附着你，他无法想象当自己的肉棒进去后会是什么感受，光是想想他就觉得要疯。

适应了三根手指的美人也感受到了快感，一抬头看到了眼前的梳妆镜。镜中的自己脸颊泛红，眼中有水光，肩膀和脖颈上布满了密密麻麻的吻痕。只一眼他便不敢看了，低下头，谁知身后的人一把抓住他的下巴，强迫他看着镜子里的自己。

“宝贝儿，看看你现在多美。”他俯下身来在他身边跟他一起看着镜子里的自己，“这个时候的你才是最美的，比你在舞台上表演的时候美多了。”

他呆呆的看着镜子里的自己，刚想说些什么，就听到一阵敲门声。

“先生？还不走吗？”

是剧团里的同事。他抬头看了看身后的人，那人冲他点点头，抽出了埋在他身体里的手指，拍了拍他的屁股。他直起身，深吸了口气，尽量让自己的声音听起来不奇怪。

“你先走吧，我还得收拾收拾。”

同事没有怀疑，道了声好就离开了，他刚松了口气，就被人压回了桌上，同时身后被一根硕大硬挺的性器捅入，他一时没忍住叫出了声，又被一只大手捂住了嘴。

“小声点，同事还没走远呢，小心被听见。”他在他耳边轻声说，下身却是一点一点插了进去。

“唔唔唔！嗯唔……”他摇着头，叫不出声，只能透过镜子看着身后的人。这个人的性器又大又粗，尤其是顶端，每次进来都能让他痛得不行，可是全部进去后，又让他爽得不能自已。

进去的过程痛苦又缓慢，当他全部进去后，两个人都发出了叹息。不同的是，他的叹息是因为太舒服了，美人的叹息则是终于结束了。

他闭了闭眼，感受自己的性器埋在美人体内的感觉，缓缓抽动着，内壁像是有无数张小嘴吸附着他一般，让他爽到不行。

美人则是看着镜子前的自己。透过镜子，他看到自己正被人压在梳妆台上操干，自己满脸通红，被干得只能张着嘴呻吟，看到自己耸动的喉结，看到身后那人是用什么样的表情在干着他，还有他放在自己胸前正蹂躏那两颗乳头的手。

“嗯啊……太快了……”他摇着头，身体里那根东西连根拔起又彻底插入，足够长和粗大的性器每次抽动都能让他颤抖着叫出声，胸前敏感的两点也被折磨着，他只能仰着头大口呼吸，用带着哭腔的声音求身后的人温柔一些。

然而他的求饶并没有起到作用。进入他的男人正感受着他内壁的温热湿软，每次拔出都会被层层壁肉所阻拦，它们像是要他的东西吸在里面不让他走，一紧一紧的挽留着他，这种感觉实在是太爽了。

“宝贝儿，你的小穴吸着我不让我走啊，你是不是不想我出去，一直插在里面？”他低头去亲他的耳朵，在他耳边低语，用各种淫言浪语让他难堪，捏着他的下巴强迫他看着镜子里被操得爽翻天了的自己。

“没有……唔唔……我不要看了……”他哭着摇头，想扭开视线去看别处，却又被强硬的掰回来，看着镜子里那个一脸泪痕，被欺负的很惨却觉得很舒服的自己。

就这么操了一会，也许是他身后的人良心发现，松开了禁锢着他的手，扶着他站起来，还没等他反应过来，就着插入的姿势双双倒在身后的椅子上。

他瞬间睁大了双眼，这个姿势让身体里的肉棒插到了最深处，而且他毫无防备，这一下惊得他许久没反应过来。直到身后的人抓着他的膝盖分开他的双腿开始大操大干，他才有了反应。

“你干嘛？这样太深了……”他转头去看着他，那人亲昵的用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，又亲了亲他的嘴，“这样你会更舒服，相信我。”

这个姿势太可怕了，他觉得他像失事轮船的幸存者，只能抱着手中的木板在汪洋中浮沉。身后那个人的手臂就像他的木板，他只能紧紧抓着才能让自己不那么害怕。

感受到了他的紧张，他伸出手跟他十指紧扣，吻着他的脖子让他安静下来，同时引导他抬头，“宝贝儿，你看看前面。”

他抬起头，第一眼就看到了镜中上上下下被顶弄的自己。操着他的人是坐着的，因此镜子里只有他自己。这个姿势太深了，他完全没有可以躲避的地方，只能被抱在怀里乖乖被操。那个人的阴茎也很长，几乎每一次顶入都能戳中他的那一点。因此他能在镜中看到自己被干得浑身颤抖，面部表情就像吸了毒的瘾君子，痛苦不堪可是无法抗拒。

他的性器已经硬得不行了，伸出手想去摸一摸，后颈就被咬了一口，疼得他立马就把手缩了回来，同时听见那个正舔着他刚刚被咬的地方的人低声说，“我们今天不用手，看看能不能把你操射，好不好？”

“不，不好……”他哭着去抓他的手往自己下身带，“射不了的……你摸摸我……摸摸我好不好……”

“乖，我们今天试一试。”他说着维持着现在的姿势把他抱了起来，突然腾空吓得他一把抓住了他的手臂。

等他缓过神来的时候，就看到自己被他抗在镜子前，光滑的镜面精确地映出了自己正在被操干的后穴。被操得通红的小穴中插着一根大肉棒，随着动作能看到上面的脉络，这根大得可怕的东西在他身体里进进出出，把他顶得欲仙欲死。

下意识的闭上眼睛，就被人深深地顶了一下，他惊呼一声叫出声来，听到有人在耳后命令他，“把眼睛睁开，快。”

他睁开眼睛，又听到那人继续说他，“看着自己被操的地方。”

他不依，立刻又被狠狠操了一下，大肉棒顶入他的身体深处，他难耐地捂着嘴摇头，身后的人却不肯放过他，接连用力操了几下，逼着他把视线放在自己跟他交合的地方。

身后的人得寸进尺，继续用低沉的声线引诱着他，“把你的手放在那里，摸摸看。”

这次他犹豫了几秒，乖乖把手覆上去。他感受到自己的小穴在一张一缩的接纳大肉棒的进入，感受到从小穴中流出来的液体，感受到被全部插入时穴口的皱褶被抹平，变得光滑。

他突然抬起头，看到正摸着小穴的自己，突然感觉好羞耻，眼睛不知道该往哪放，但他的手却依然放在原地，在穴口周围摩挲着。

“宝贝儿，看着你自己，是不是很漂亮？”他下身不断抽插，把怀里的人顶弄得神志不清，哄着他玩着自己胸前的小珠子，哄着他看着镜中被操干着的自己。

“嗯嗯……我要到了……”美人眯着眼，神魂涣散，捏着自己的乳头玩得开心，感受着身体里一次比一次用力的操干，终于忍不住，在几声尖叫后射了出来，“我到了我到了……啊啊啊！！！”

看着怀里的人被他操射，顿时来了感觉，几次大力抽插后射在了美人身体里。

射完后他把阴茎拔了出来，把套套脱了往旁边一丢，抱着美人坐在椅子上，美人窝在他怀里，抬起头两人交换了个吻。

又休息了一会，他看了看眼前沾满了自家媳妇儿精液的镜子，还有这满地的西装旗袍，低头亲了下美人的额头，“我先抱你去旁边休息会，我收拾一下带你回家。”

“好。”

-END-


End file.
